Honey, There's Something You Need to Know
by Pepper9873
Summary: It's 20 years in the future. Emily is all grown up and ready to start a new life with her fiancé, Kyle. But before they can tie the knot, Emily needs to tell Kyle a very important secret about her parents.


A/N: I know this is short, but since I haven't written anything since I posted 'What Little Remains' it's a small step in the _write _-get it? Write. Yeah, I know: bad pun- direction. Hopefully it will help give me some steam to work on my severely neglected stories in other fandoms. Please tell me what you think if you read. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be doused with the nearest fire extinguisher. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gates or any of its residents.

* * *

><p>Five years.<p>

That's how long Kyle and I have been together. And all that time I casually avoided the truth of my life in its entirety. I never exactly lied to him about anything, but when it came to my family and up-bringing I never actually told him what honestly happened. I switched what was real with anything that would keep my parents' identity -or should I say 'identities'- safe, without it being too unbelievable to be true.

To be honest: it was rather fun, if not a bit confusing at times. But that's what growing up with vampires as your parents does to you.

After we moved from the Gates, mom and dad were Uncle Dylan and Aunt Claire. When I entered college they became my cousins. Now they're my brother and sister-in-law. And when people ask me why they have English accents and I don't, or why my 'brother' doesn't look like me, I answer with the one word that started this whole thing.

Adopted.

Clean, simple, and right to the point.

And that's the story I gave Kyle when we started dating. Now that we're engaged I'm going to have to tell him the truth about Dylan and Claire. It's about time, too. Do you know how weird it is to have to call your parents by their first names?

I figured breaking the news would be easier if I made him his favorite breakfast. No one could possibly be upset over pancakes. He came into the kitchen just as I was placing the last pancake onto a plate. He paused behind me when he noticed them.

"Okay. We didn't have a fight last night, and it's not my birthday. There's only one other reason why you would be making pancakes, so what do you have to tell me?"

"It's nothing bad, I promise." I handed him one of the plates. "Take these and have a seat."

"You're starting to get me worried, Em," he said as he sat down at the table.

"Nothing to be worried about. I think… You love me right?"

"Of course I do. What's going on?"

"And you'll love me no matter what?"

"Yeah."

I took a deep breath and sat across from him. "Alright, here goes. There's something you need to know about my brother and his wife."

"They're spies?"

"What? No! But they're not actually my brother and sister-in-law."

"Well, yeah, you're adopted."

"Yes, but… This is going to sound really crazy. They're my adoptive parents."

His face took on a quizzical look as he tried to figure out how that would work. "But you said you were adopted when you were a baby. And they can't be more than ten years older than you."

"I know. That's where the second part comes in."

"Second part?"

"Uh-huh. Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"You mean like demons and stuff? Maybe."

"What about vampires?"

"I guess not. But I'm guessing you do believe in them."

"I don't believe, I _know _they exist. Because my parents are vampires."

Much to my surprise, Kyle busted with laughter. He managed to calm down enough to notice that I wasn't laughing with him, and his face slowly took on the I've-just-had-a-bomb-dropped-on-me look I was expecting. I carefully picked up his hand to try to snap him out of it a little.

"Look, I know this is a bit of a big pill to swallow. I wasn't too sure about how I felt about the matter myself when I found out. But I realized that if they had any intentions of harming me -or anyone else for that matter- they would have done it. And I never would have told you their secret if I didn't think this relationship was going to work. Though, if this is too much for you, then I won't try to make you stay."

"Are you crazy? Em, you're the love of my life. Sure, having vampire-in-laws is going to take some getting use to. But I'll live with it." He kissed my hand. "So I'm guessing we can't tell anyone else."

"Nope. You better get ready to learn new cover stories as well."

"Can't wait. But what are we going to tell my parents?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."


End file.
